sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrianal Novastorm
Adrianal Novastorm is a current paladin Dawnmender of the Sunguard and quite proud to be so. Though he is young he shows a maturity beyond his years and a deep faith in the Sun. He hopes to be the best healer he could be so he can and protect those of The Sunguard and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Calm and quiet Adrianal is a part of House Novastorm noble line and was born in the Dawnmeadow Canyon. He is one of their powerful Empaths and Altruists- the Water Priests and uses both Holy Water and the Light to aid in his healing. Adrianal is Velianor's twin brother and husband of Felo'thore. Description The first noticeable thing of this young paladin is knee length, radiant red hair that is soft and well kept. It curls lightly around his eyes and face and is kept in a neat braid. One can always assume what he's doing by how he is currently wearing his hair. His face, or rather, every inch of his body is covered in dark freckles on top of pale skin. His face has been badly scarred and mutilated from old wounds that have left his eyes a cloudy, blinded shade. His eyes are a lovely gold with a ring of pale blue around his irises. He has a strong jaw but an otherwise rather soft and gentle face that has been sharpened with war. He is stoic and cold and it is impossible to ever tell how the man is feeling. Extremely tall, standing at 6'7" and a bit on the lanky side its amazing the man is able to heft his heavy plate armor, weapons, and pounds of books all around. He has branded and scarification tattoos all over his body that resemble that of flowing waves and rippling water. When casting they glow to show the flow of energy in his body and help him use the Holy Water of the Water Priests. History Adrianal was born in the Dawnmeadow Canyon, ancestral home of the Novastorms. He was born into the noble line by Olleria Novastorm with his identical twin sister Velianor Novastorm. Together they were raised in the Novastorm Manor and trained in the Waterlight Academy. While the Light came naturally to his sister it did not do as much to Adrianal. He struggled through school and their private tutorship with their mother. It took everything he had to study and become a decent Mage Guard. His specialty was Fel related defense. After grueling tutelage under the Waterlight Academy Adrianal graduated with his sister and went to join the Silvermoon Mage Guard to be squires. All went well as the teenagers had the usual antics across the city. Adrianal was the 'good child' constantly wrangling his sister. A year before they came of age though the Scourge came and the city and the citizens inside it Fell. Awakening a Sin'dorei Adrianal was baffled by the new world and returned home with Velianor and other Novastorms who took part in the attack on Quel'thalas. Upon their return Adrianal recuperated from the battles and was Chosen by the Dawnmeadow Canyon. A ritual of the runes that cover the canyon walls that choose their new Water Priests. Adrianal eagerly accepted, believing all his struggles as a Mage Guard was because of his innate abilities as a budding Empath. While Velianor learned to handle life without the Light, Adrianal learned how to see the world as an Empath and a Water Priest. Eventually Velianor would flee for reasons unknown to him and the crushing depression of his sister's abandonment sent him deeper and harder into his studies. He became cold and closed off and refused to see a life outside his work. He never traveled outside of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and dedicated his life to healing the wounded and studying magic of every kind. Eventually Adrianal left the Dawnmeadow Canyon to become a healer with the Thalassian City Guard. Because of his intense magical background he was stationed and given an apartment in the Silvermoon Mage Academy. When Velianor returned they decided together to join the Sunguard. Adrianal became a Dawnmender and took the Oath to forever be in their services. Current Events Adrianal is a Dawnmender of the Sunguard and ranked as a Dawnward. He specializes in trauma healing and emotional and mental therapy using his empathic abilities. He hobbies in alchemy and herbology with the help of his sister, specifically that of poisons and venoms and how to cure them. He fell in love with and married Doctor Felo'thore Emberfell-Novastorm and they are currently raising their new family together in Eversong Woods while the imminent danger of a new war looms. Personality Adrianal is the opposite of his sister in every way. He is quiet, cold, often judgemental, and harsh. Everyone he meets is kept at an arms length not because he does not like them, but because his natural empathic abilities make him feel overwhelmed. While he comes off icy and unkind he actually has a big heart and is surprisingly gentle when the occasion calls for it. A stickler for rules and regulations Adrianal believes himself to be the perfect servant of Quel'thalas meant to live and die for the people in it. Healing Adrianal uses Altruist abilities to heal, otherwise known as Empathy in his family. He can feel the emotions and bodily aches and pains of all those around him. He uses it to pinpoint exact areas of trauma in the body to heal and to shut off the source of wounds. Along with this he uses the Light coupled with the Novastorm sect of magic called the Water Priests to enhance his healing. Because of their incredibly sensitive natures of magic Adrianal also makes an adept therapist and psychiatrist to those who need it. But this also had made him very recluse and introverted. With the help of his Holy Water from the Dawnmeadow Canyon Adrianal can siphon off and bear other peoples pains and wounds for himself till they are properly cared for. In a non-professional manner Adrianal hobbies in Alchemy and poisons, venoms, and how to cure them. Relationships Velianor Novastorm His identical twin and confidant. While they often fight and have spats they have an incredible devotion to each other. Adrianal refuses to ever give up hope on Velianor and believes, though she sometimes doubts it, that she will make an excellent Matriarch to their family and Pathfinder. Felo'thore Emberfell-Novastorm His husband and one true love. While Adrianal was at first deeply confused by his own sexuality he has since accepted it. Through rocky terrain and rough waters his love for Felo'thore has always won out and after much exasperation they were finally married. Felo'thore is his confidant, best friend, and ever loyal companion that he tells his world to. It's rare to see Adrianal out and alone as he tends to only tag around with Felo'thore. Adrianal and Felo'thore have begun to raise a family together with the tiny girl Cassiopeia being welcomed into their home as their adopted child. Trivia * Adrianal has special glasses that help him see through his near-blindness * Adrianal must study every day and practice often to conjure the Light as he is truly not that good at it * While he struggles with the Light Adrianal actually has the makings of a very good Arcane mage * Adrianal is terrified of spiders * Despite his size and apparent strength, Adrianal is Oathbound by the Water Priests to never raise a hand to anyone, even in defense of himself Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders